My Fallen Guardian Angel
by ZanessaVashley
Summary: Gabriella is a fallen angel making her way through life as Troy, her one true love, lives many lives that he knows nothing about. But there's something different about the current life that both are put into now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I just fell off the earth back in May and I'm REALLY sorry for that, and I'm not gonna start making up excuses for it either. I really got inspired by The Fallen series by Lauren Kate to write this one. I really hope you enjoy it and RR. I know I abruptly stopped in the middle of Everyone's Against Us so the next chapter should be up shortly. Once again I'm really sorry for the huge delay! Please RR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this storyline AT ALL. Or part of the storyline for that matter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

As the wind whipped through her hair Gabriella felt tears come to her eyes. As she fell toward the unending punishments that lay ahead of her she began to ask herself why. What had she done, and why had she done it? Disowning her own kind and basically throwing off the choice to live in peace forever in Heaven. The Throne and Lucifer had scorned her and declared she live in ultimate pain forever because she had not been clear on her intentions on how to solve either sides problems. She had said to either side that choosing love would've solved their problems instead. She had asked the Throne why He had not thought of that conception of the situation before. How had she been so stupid? Questioning His intentions? That was unforgivable. As she dropped farther and faster toward the unseen ground she began to cry uncontrollably.

The memories of the hours before the drop replayed in her mind repeatedly. Then Gabriella realized the reason for her decline of the offers to join with Heaven or Hell. Him. Troy. Her one true love. He had been her choice. If she had chosen either side, she would've lost him forever. Would never have seen him again. So she had chosen the selfish way around the situation. But it did not work. Both the Throne and Lucifer had seen through her reasoning and had cast all the angels who had picked the dark side and the ones who were undecided through the clouds and straight toward the land of man.

As Gabriella fell through the dark clouds the thoughts and feelings of terror and emptiness that would have filled her if she had picked one of the sides presented before her only a short time ago rushed through her and she could only try to block them out. The pain she would have felt for the rest of her eternal life would have crushed her in a weeks time.

Troy was her savior. Her one true love.

As she fell through the darkened clouds she filled every second with thoughts of his sweet face. Dropping thousands of feet through the sky toward her and Troy's everlasting love and pain filled eternity.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked across the lawn of the new high school he was attending for the rest of his high school experience. East High School. His mom had told him all he could know about the school. They had a wonderful basketball program and had excellent classes as well.

As he walked through the front doors he was immediately greeted by a huge statue of the schools mascot. A wildcat. Painted red, white, and gold. It's sharp teeth were bared and the cat looked as if it might pounce at any second. Right next to the cat was a huge 'E'. Painted red with a hint of gold.

Students rushed around the foyer toward who knows where, only stopping for mere seconds to either greet friends or to stare at Troy and quickly run along. As Troy took in his surrounding he felt a weird sensation pass through his stomach. This school was different. He could sense it. He quickly recovered and went in search for the office area.

As he walked he could see students whispering around him as they looked in his direction and quickly retorted their eyes in another direction once Troy noticed their staring. Troy walked further and further through the school until he finally found the right room.

He walked in and sat down until he was called over to the front desk and was able to be helped. The lady behind the counter was wearing thick gray glasses and a navy blue blouse with a turquoise skirt.

As she looked up she stared right at Troy and asked, "Yes?".

Troy quickly showed her his papers and she sighed. "Right over here young man." She gestured for Troy to sit across the room in front of another desk that was situated along the farthest wall. Troy moved to sit in the chair in front of the desk and waited. After what seemed like 3 seconds a woman walked into the front office and walked straight over to where Troy was situated. She immediately offered Troy her hand and Troy shook it. She sat and greeted him.

"Why hello Mr. Bolton. I've been expecting you." She leaned back in her chair and stared intently at Troy for what seemed to Troy 5 excruciatingly long minutes.

Once Troy realized she wasn't going to say anything else he spoke up, "I bet you have." As Troy was about to say something else to cut through the tension in the room he noticed the office grow quieter and a little darker.

As he turned to see what had caused this disruption in the force, his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown hair that was almost black and a curvy body that would about make anybody sink to their knees. She had on a black leather jacket with a plain black t-shirt underneath. With black skinny jeans to go with her black combat boots. Troy was immediately taken with her as she walked over to the front desk.

"Uh-mm." Troy quickly turned back around and stared intently at the lady across the desk. Only for a second he had forgotten she was there. Come to think of it, he had forgotten everyone else in the room wasn't there. Had he been staring at the girl for longer than he had thought? He quickly shredded all thought while the lady started speaking again.

"Back to business Mr. Bolton", she spoke with a strange fire in her voice that Troy couldn't comprehend why or how it had come to be there. "I hope that you have a wonderful school year and have a wonderful first day." She handed Troy his schedule and other papers he would need for the rest of the day. They shook hands and Troy turned to leave. But as he turned he could feel a presence closes behind him.

"Ahh Miss Montez. I've been expecting you." The principle as Troy guessed said from an office just to Troy's right. He looked stern and tense as the girl Troy had seen minutes before walked toward his office. Troy noticed her boots had chains strapped to them. They jangled as she walked. She also looked tense as she stared hard at anything other than the principle.

Troy certainly didn't want to get into that situation so he moved across the office toward the front door. But as his hand grasped the door handle he could feel a gaze on him. He turned just in time to see that the girl named Miss Montez star looking his way with quite a frightened stare. Both teens stared at the the other as Troy made his way out of the office and toward his home room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in while. My family just moved and we didn't have Internet for a week. But I'm trying to get this out as quick as I can. I'm really glad to see some people like this story! It is my biggest priority right now so I hope other readers enjoy it as well! I'm really thinking about quitting on Everyone's Against Us. It's just become SO BORING to me. I bet some of you think that as well so if you think otherwise please tell me and I'll continue it for you. If you like it, I'll bear the burden.**

PLEASE RR!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story neither do I own half the storyline.**

* * *

As Troy walked toward home room he found his locker and stuffed his books inside the narrow space and closed it. As he continued walking students around him began to whisper. He heard little bits like, "She slapped her" and "There was blood everywhere." That was enough for Troy to realize that this school may not be as great as he'd thought.

He blocked out the rest of the whispering and quietly walked to home room.

As he walked in the door, Troy could already tell this bunch of students weren't going to accept him as easily as he'd thought. They stared and obviously didn't think it was inappropriate either. He walked carefully monitoring every step to the teacher's desk. He noticed that she was very eccentrically dressed in a VERY colorful dress and wore many scarves. He had to peel his eyes away to keep from appearing rude.

As he approached the teacher motioned for him to hand her his papers. He did and stood there as she looked over his information. He could feel everybody's eyes on him and he tried not to appear uncomfortable. He was forever thankful when the teacher handed his papers back and introduced herself as Mrs. Darbus. She motioned for him to take a seat in the only available chair in the room which to his dismay was at the very front and center of the class.

He turned and walked over and sat down in the chair waiting for the class to start. A few kids walked in just as the bell rang. They sat in their chairs as Mrs. Darbus gave them each the stink eye. Class started shortly after and Troy paid very close attention to Mrs. Darbus. The class had been learning about Romeo and Juliet for the past few weeks. Seeing as the class the teacher taught was drama Troy was not at all surprised. The most eccentric of Shakespeare's plays. He began to toon Mrs. Darbus out. He had already gone through this lesson in his English class at his last school and he didn't want to learn any of this sappy stuff again. As he began to distract himself he noticed that all the girls in the class where very into the lesson. The guys on the other hand were doing the same as he was. Blocking out the lesson.

As he searched the classroom he intently looked from face to face. As he studied he caught the eye of a girl. In fact he noticed that it was the girl from the front office. But this time when he caught her eye she quickly got up out of her seat and rushed out of the classroom right in the middle of the lesson.

Troy was alarmed that he had causend her to run out like that. What had he done? What was worse was that nobody in the class seemed to be as alarmed as he was. They acted like nothing had happened. Even the thacker had seemed to not notice. She just kept talking. Troy contemplated getting up and going after the girl but before he could get out of his seat the bell rang.

Students around him grabbed their things and quickly rushed out of the room. But none of them walked out of the room without giving him the stink eye. Each one made sure that they looked him straight in the eye. Troy had to admit that it scared him a little. Each student walked out the room not looking in his direction again. He sat in his seat a moment dumbfounded for a second. What had he done? Why was everybody on edge? He hadn't talked or looked at anybody. He hadn't caused any trouble.

Troy gave up trying to reason with himself and decided that everybody probably didn't like their environment being disturbed by new students. He got up and walked out of the room. Heading toward his next class, which was chemistry, he again heard things being whispered around. About him and the supposed fight that went on recently. the more whispering he heard the more paranoid he became.

He finally found his chemistry class which thankfully wasn't far from the drama room. As he walked in yet another class he realized the atmosphere was indexed the same as home room. Everyone stared and whispered. If this was going to go on any longer Troy knew he may probably lose himself. he again walked over to the teacher and introduced himself. He took a seat in the back of the classroom and listened to yet another lesson he had already been taught at his other school. And yet again he searched around the classroom for any familiar students.

His eyes caught the girl. He recognized her raven hair and rugged clothes. He stared and was hypnotized by her figure. She was curvy but not to curvy. She had an angelic face with a perfect complexion. She reminded Troy of Pocahontas. Savage and wild. She probably worked out too. She had a toned stomach and some muscle on her arms. She was beautiful.

As Troy stared on the girl suddenly turned around and Troy caught her blushing. Troy immediately looked away, worried she may again become upset with him for admiring her so deeply. He didn't want her leaving again. It was hard for him to keep his eyes from wondering to her. He was so drawn to her it was unbearable. This was strange to Troy because he didn't even know her. How could he feel this way about someone if he had never spoken to them?

He could still feel her eyes on him. It was a good feeling too. He couldn't take not looking at her another second, so Troy took the chance. He slowly lifted his eyes and they connected with her chocolate brown eyes. He was stunned.

What drew him to this girl? He felt like he knew her in some intimidate way. As she stared back he could see a look of confusion pass through her eyes. But it was quickly replaced by one of sadness. He slowly saw tears well in her eyes and she tried to stay strong. But they fell quickly after she turned in her seat. She softly cried the rest of the period.

* * *

**SO sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I have been so busy lately and I beat myself up for it every time I think about it. I hope you guys are still with. Me and that you RR even though I don't deserve it. Hope you guys loved it!**

**-Shelby**


End file.
